Je sais bien que
by momonokouki
Summary: Luneth et Arc sont frères, meilleurs amis, confidents et complices. Mais est ce bien tout ? Avoueront ils le fond de leurs pensées, de leurs désirs ? [oneshot, shounen ai tirant au yaoï mignon]


**Titre de la fic :** Je sais bien que…

**Base :** Final Fantasy III

**Genre : **shounen ai – yaoï  
**Warning :** plus ça sera niais et plus je serai satisfaite.

**Pairing : **Luneth x Arc

**Disclaimer :** Pas n'a moi, appartiennent tous à Square-Enix T.T° … faudrait qu'ils songent à la location… ça rentabiliserait ptête les films style FFVII AC ! . qui vient de dire que j'étais pas sympa sur ce coup ? roooh z'ont qu'à me les prêter hein… r.r

**Note :** Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais écrit de fanfic en portant le nom… Donc, indulgence requise pour la suite de la lecture.  
Il faut aussi savoir que cette fic était totalement imprévue dans mon –long- programme de fanfics… -toujours pas écrites-  
Je me suis achetée le jeu il y a quelques jours –pub pub xD- et dans le guide il y avait cette phrase sur Arc : « combien de fois Luneth l'a-t-il protégé des autres garçons ? » sorti du contexte ça frappe d'autant plus… Il n'en fallait donc pas plus pour réveiller la yaoïste en moi.  
Surtout que, pour tout ceux qui ne connaissent pas ce FF, allez chercher des images, ces jeunes hommes sont tout simplement splendides.  
_Bref :_ I'm back avec un doute en plus, suis-je encore capable d'écrire des fanfics qui en portent le nom ?

**Note 2 :** C'est pas vraiment un inceste puisqu'ils sont pas consanguins et que… BREF.

**Note 3 :** Avant de critiquer vous allez essayer d'écrire sur la B.O. de Cendrillon 3 et on en reparle. Sérieusement, comment vous voulez que je ponde un truc non niais ?  
C'est physiquement impossible.  
Je sais, et c'est tant mieux n.n !

* * *

_« Hn. »_

Ouvrant péniblement un œil, le jeune homme ne put que remarquer, qu'une fois de plus son cadet (1) l'avait rejoint dans ce qu'il leur servait actuellement de lit.  
Blotti contre lui le châtain semblait dormir d'un sommeil profond et calme.  
L'argenté soupira et força ses yeux à s'habituer à l'obscurité jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin distinguer les contours du visage reposant contre son épaule.

Arc.

Arc était magnifique. Quand il dormait certes. Mais le reste du temps aussi.

L'argenté soupira une seconde fois, prenant garde cette fois à ne pas faire trop de bruit et à ne pas réveiller son frère.  
Car ils étaient frères. Pas de sang, certes. Mais frères quand même.  
Il avaient grandi ensemble, ils avaient élevé ensemble par Nina et Topapa. Ils s'étaient mutuellement vu grandir, vu évoluer, changer. Et ils étaient restées proches, comme au premier jour et « jusqu'au dernier » avait une fois murmuré Arc en s'endormant contre le corps de son aîné.

Cependant l'argenté ne pouvait confirmer. Ils étaient frères, ils étaient les meilleurs amis que ce monde ait porté en son sein mais… Mais. Certaines chose pouvaient en changer d'autres. Ou un truc du genre, il s'emmêlait un peu quand il pensait à lui, quand il pensait à Arc.

Et en parlant du loup celui-ci venait visiblement de se réveiller et aux dernières nouvelles, fixait son aîné de ses yeux encore embués (2) par le sommeil. Luneth retint un soupir de peur qu'il ne soit mal interprété, mais, avoir ainsi les yeux de son cadet sur lui tenait dernièrement d'une véritable torture.

_« Luneth… »_ murmura l'endormi.

_« Effectivement j'ai pas changé de nom cette nuit »_ confirma l'interpellé en esquissant un sourire amical.

Le châtain ne releva pas, encore trop fatigué, et puis il ne relevait que rarement les remarques que Luneth pouvait lui faire que ce soit pour plaisanter ou bien pour le faire râler.  
Tant que Luneth continuait, tant qu'il continuait d'être à ses côtés, il pouvait tout supporter et surtout tout ce qui faisait que l'argenté était l'argenté.

Les yeux du dit argenté rencontrèrent un brève instant ceux de son cadet qui soutint son regard, haussant discrètement un sourcil quand l'autre détourna les yeux.

Bien que rien n'ait changé, concrètement entre eux, ces derniers temps Luneth semblait instauré une distance, très faible certes, mais belle et bien présente entre eux.  
Arc n'était pas stupide, loin de là, il avait rapidement remarqué les changements, invisibles à l'œil d'un individu autre que lui.  
Ces changements responsables des vêtements de plus en plus nombreux sur le corps de Luneth quand ils dormaient ensemble, ces changements responsables des yeux de Luneth qui se détournaient de plus en plus souvent de lui, des plaisanteries qui se voulaient rassurantes mais sonnaient faux parce que trop présentes.

Arc avait remarqué, avait analysé aussi. Mais il refusait de comprendre. D'y voir un message caché qu'il cherchait chaque seconde. Il avait voulu, à plusieurs reprises interroger directement son frère mais ne l'avait jamais fait.  
Pour diverses raisons, raisons rarement valables cela dit.

_« Tu as bien dormi ? »_

La voix de l'aîné ramena le châtain à la réalité.

_« Hein, ah… Euh oui. »_

L'aîné acquiesça en silence.

_« Ca serait dur de mal dormir si c'est avec toi. »_ fit remarquer innocemment le cadet ce qui eût pour seul effet de faire écarquiller les yeux de Luneth.

Celui-ci se releva instantanément et s'assit sur le lit, passant une main dans ses cheveux argentés défaits de leur habituel queue de cheval. Arc songea une nouvelle fois, que décidément les cheveux défaits rendait son ami beaucoup plus attir..

_« Dis pas des trucs pareils, c'est hyper gênant !_

_- Mais…  
- Y'a pas de « mais » qui tienne ! C'est super gênant…  
- …  
- …_

_- Pourtant, je te l'ai déjà dit et avant…_

_- « Avant » ça compte pas, maintenant c'est gênant et c'est tout, »_ s'importa l'argenté en rattrapant un chouchou laissé négligemment à même le sol, il se releva et alla attraper son pull et l'enfila en sortant de la pièce.

Arc resta un instant perplexe avant de se relever un peu et de retomber en enfouissant son visage dans les draps encore chauds.

Pourquoi Luneth changeait-il. Ou plutôt pourquoi Luneth changeait-il en sa présence ?

Quelques heures plus tard, enfin vêtu décemment, Arc descendit de la chambre. On était mardi et comme chaque mardi une nouvelle arrivée de livres anciens avait dû être livrée à la librairie du village.  
Arc enfila ses bottes de la couleur de ses cheveux et passa la porte de leur demeure.

Il déambula plusieurs heures dans les petites rues pavées, lui qui d'ordinaire n'aimait s'aventurer dans ces ruelles plus ou moins accueillantes, plus ou moins sordides. Mais ce jour là, il avançait, d'un pas décidé vers un « quelque part » dont il était incapable de définir l'emplacement exact. Il avançait juste.  
Il marchait. Pour marcher. En essayant d'imaginer ce que ça serait quand Luneth partirait. Parce que ça arriverait, à un moment ou l'autre.  
Un jour, leurs routes se sépareraient. Et quand bien même il continuait de répéter que jamais, jamais ils ne seraient séparés, il savait qu'un jour…  
Ca arriverait. Et peut-être plus tôt que prévu avec le comportement actuel de Luneth.  
Peut-être celui ne cherchait qu'un peu plus de liberté, lui qui en était avide…  
Hn. Il le savait, son frère avait toujours aimé être libre, toujours aimé l'aventure... après tout ce n'était pas nouveau. Mais… mais.

_« Eh, jeune homme… »_

Arc releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

_« Vous désirez ?_

_- Oh, c'est si clairement demandé, à ton avis ?_

_- …_

_- Tu es muet le reste du temps, en même temps c'est pas que ça me dérange… Ca aurait plutôt tendance à me plaire même… »_

Arc se détourna violemment de la main tendu vers son visage. Manquait plus que ça, il venait d'atterrir dans un de ces quartiers malfamés que la ville pouvait compter. Il lui fallait repartir, avant qu'on le prenne pour un garçon facile, si cela n'était pas déjà trop tard.  
Se retournant, il tomba face à face avec un visage familier, minute, que faisait-il ici ?  
Ou plutôt non. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

Arc fit un pas, avant que son poignet ne soit emprisonné.

_« Lâchez-moi, je ne suis pas intéressé. »_

L'anonyme s'assombrit et sur un regard moqueur demanda _« parce que c'est nouveau, maintenant les prostitués font la fine bouche ?! Je suis pas assez bien pour toi peut-être ? Tu prends tro… »_

Ca s'appelait un direct du droit, si c'était bien le poing droit de l'argenté qui venait de fuser. Aussi érudit qu'il pouvait être, Arc confondait régulièrement la droite et la gauche, mais quoi qu'il en fut, le résultat était le même et avant que son cerveau ait analysé toutes les données qui commençaient à s'y bousculer, son poignet fut de nouveau emprisonné.

_« Cours. »_

Instinctivement, le châtain obéit, Luneth savait agir, autant lui pouvait comprendre les équations, l'histoire des peuples, les langues étrangères, autant quand il s'agissait d'action, autant faire confiance à Luneth.  
Luneth agissait, lui réfléchissait.  
C'était aussi une des raisons qui les faisaient se compléter à merveille.

Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, essoufflés, Arc remarqua que leurs pas les avait amenés jusqu'à la forêt reculée qui entourait leur village (3), au moins ici ils seraient en parfaite sécurité.  
Et quand bien même ce ne fut pas le lieu le plus sûr de la région, pour un lieu choisi au hsard, ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

_« … »_

Arc ne se fit pas plus bavard que son aîné et celui-ci qui lui faisait dos depuis leurs fuites finit par céder.  
Excédé il fusilla du regard le châtain, impassible.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là-bas ?! Sans rire tu sais bien que… »  
_  
Il s'interrompit, la fin de sa phrase. Hn. Il n'avait pas réagit avant de parler. Comme quand il agissait, il regardait ensuite les dégâts ou la réussite. Il s'en mordit la lèvre furieusement.

_« Je sais bien quoi ? »_ reprit Arc en relevant un sourcil, déstabilisé par l'attitude de son frère.

Jusqu'à présent, ils s'étaient toujours tout dit, tout confié, alors pourquoi, d'un seul coup, Luneth ne finissait-il plus ses phrases en sa présence ?  
Pourquoi ?

Luneth ne répondit pas le jaugeant d'un regard avant de s'éloigner de quelques mètres de plus et de s'accroupir dans les feuilles automnales qui jonchaient le sol.

« _C'est joli,_ remarqua le plus jeune en s'accroupissant à ses côtés devant les feuilles mortes et colorées.

_- Hn. Ouais._

_- Je le sais bien. »_

Ce fut au tour de l'argenté d'être déstabilisé.

_« De quoi ?  
- Que les feuilles sont jolies._

_- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi._

_- Tu le fais bien toi.  
- Mais c'est pas pareil.  
- Ah.  
- Ouais.  
- Sans doute. Surtout dernièrement.  
- …  
- Je le sais bien que quand tu n'es pas là j'ai souvent des problèmes…  
- …  
- Avec les hommes.  
- …  
- L'homme-carpe est réapparu, ce livre disait bien qu'il était encore parmi nous ! plaisanta le cadet.  
- Arrêtes, coupa l'autre en esquissant pourtant un sourire.  
- Arrêter quoi ? De dépendre de ta protection ?  
- … »_

Luneth ne savait plus quoi répondre.  
Non, il voulait qu'il ait besoin de lui, depuis leur enfance il avait toujours été là pour son jeune frère.  
Tous deux orphelins, ils avaient trouvé une famille d'accueil. Sympathique. Certes.  
Mais surtout ils s'étaient trouvés.  
Alors non, il ne voulait pas qu'il ne dépende plus de lui, ça ne serait pas juste, vu que lui dépendait encore de lui.  
Non. Il ne le voulait pas.  
Mais… mais. Formulé comme ça. Ca ne passerait pas vraiment, il ne s'exprimait pas comme il le fallait surtout en face d'Arc, lui qui savait si bien parler.  
Mais là, ce n'était pas bien le problème.

_« Je sais bien que t'as toujours été là quand…  
- Tais-toi.  
- Pourquoi ? Je vois pas où est le problème quand je dis que t'as toujours été là quand je me faisais aborder par des hommes !  
Sans toi j'aurais sans doute plus rien de chaste ! Je peux même pas imaginer ce qui me serait arriver si t'avais pas frapper tous ces mecs, le dernier comme tous les autres._

_- …  
- Je suis désolé.  
- … »_

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'exprimer, non, l'argenté aurait voulu secouer son cadet, ce n'était pas sa faute, d'être beau, attirant et visiblement peu disposé au combat physique. Ce n'était pas sa faute non plus si la jalousie abusive qui tenait son aîné l'avait souvent amener à le suivre et à frapper toute personne l'approchant de trop près, romance ou pas.  
Personne n'approcherait son frère, il se l'était juré une fois, petit. Après qu'une jeune enfant ait embrassé son frère, un baiser chaste, sur une joue d'un blanc pur. Mais ce contact lui avait été insupportable et il s'était juré que personne ne retoucherait sa seule famille, son frère, son meilleur ami, son Arc (4).

Luneth semblait réellement plongé dans ses pensées et cela laissa une fois de plus le plus jeune sceptique, le vent allait et venait dans les mèches argentés attachées, à vrai dire, pour Arc les cheveux de son frère avaient quelque chose de fascinant. A commencer par leur couleur, plutôt rare : cet argenté unique en son genre, se rapprochant du blanc sacré lorsqu'il se tenait au soleil.  
Au soleil, entre son teint clair et cette couleur, Luneth ressemblait à un enfant sacré. Arc le savait, il avait souvent imaginé petit que Luneth était son dieu protecteur, ou un être mystique dans le genre. Mais Luneth était humain.  
A commencer par son corps.  
D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, ils mesuraient maintenant presque la même taille, Luneth avec son 1m 78 et lui avec son 1m75.  
Seulement 3 centimètres les séparaient (5). A vrai dire sinon ils étaient à peu près constitués de manière similaire, aucun n'était spécialement plus musclé que l'autre bien que seul Luneth se serve de sa force.  
Luneth avait un corps parfait, oui « un enfant divin » le qualifiait très bien, tout dans ses proportions justifiait ce titre.

Arc soupira discrètement en songeant combien les cheveux de son aîné était soyeux, ils resplendissaient comme la soie et en avaient d'ailleurs la douceur, il le savait après les avoir furtivement caressés une nuit alors qu'il s'était réveillé pendant que Luneth se reposait.  
Il avait dû attendre d'être sûr que son frère dormait pour poser, doucement, de peur d'être surpris, tout doucement effleurer la soie argenté qui tombait autour du visage endormi. Mais combien de mois s'était écoulés depuis ce contact ? Bien trop inquiet à l'idée d'être découvert, Arc avait arrêté ce genre de geste. Un peu trop tendre.  
Un peu trop proche. Un peu trop ambiguë pour leurs âges.

Et les mèches argentées avaient poussées.

_« Dis… _

_- T'as pas à être désolé._

_- Hein ?  
- C'est moi qui devrait l'être.  
- …  
- Je devrais pas toujours être derrière toi…_

_- C'est pour ça que t'étais dans ce quartier tout à…_

_- Evidemment qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que j'y fa… »_

Luneth s'interrompit. Bon dans un quartier de plaisir. Ce qu'on pouvait y faire était plutôt explicite.  
Il posa ses yeux sur les feuilles orangées évitant son esprit de mettre en image ce qui pouvait être source de plaisir…

_« Bref.  
Je devrais pas toujours te protéger… ça va te gêner.  
- Ca ne me gêne pas,_ remarqua sérieusement Arc en relevant ses yeux translucides vers le visage songeur de Luth, celui-ci de nature plutôt enthousiaste paraissait déprimé.

Arc fit un instant la moue avant de se jeter sur son frère, comme il l'aurait fait quelques années auparavant. Avant, quand ils riaient de tout et que les contacts physiques étaient parfaitement innocents.  
Revenir en arrière pour juste profiter de l'instant, innocemment, comme des enfants.  
Luneth se retrouva donc allonger dans un tas de feuilles voisins après avoir laissé échapper un cri désapprobateur.

_« Qu'est-ce que…  
- Hn.  
- Me vole pas ma réplique.  
- Ca faisait longtemps.  
- … »_

L'argenté ne répondit rien, une nouvelle fois, remarquant simplement avec quelle innocence son frère pouvait se blottir dans ses bras. Des fois il se demandait si ce n'était pas juste ses hormones qui lui jouaient des tours. Ca devait être l'adolescence. Ou un truc du genre. Sans doute, mais là…  
Il se retint instinctivement de glisser ses mains gantées dans les cheveux de son cadet.  
Ils avaient quand même des habitudes ambiguës. Mauvaises habitudes. Qui donnaient des mauvaises idées. En plus.  
Après tout n'était-il pas censés être juste des frères ? Juste des meilleurs amis ? Et pourquoi il avait aussi chaud en simple pull en cette fin d'automne ?  
Il soupira.

_« Tu me le diras, hein le jour où une fille te plaira ? Que je la frappe pas… »  
_  
La réplique qui en théorie aurait pu être prise à la rigolade fut interprétée le plus sérieusement du monde par le châtain.

_« Les filles me plaisent pas.  
- …  
- D'abord.  
- … hn. Si c'est un homme c'est pareil, ça serait embêtant pour la suite des rapports… Je t'explique pas le tableau avec un beau-frère catcheur…  
- J'aime pas les hommes non plus._

_- Ah… parce qu'il existe un troisième sexe ?_ plaisanta amèrement l'argenté.  
_- … t'es nul.  
- Ouais ça doit être ça.  
- Y'a que toi.  
- …  
- D'abord.  
- Hein ? »_

Se relevant brusquement Luneth remarqua qu'à côté, Arc restait calmement allongé.  
Le calme avant la tempête sans doute.  
Mais Arc masquait aussi bien qu'il le pouvait ses doutes et son trouble. Il allait se faire jeter par un homme, primo, son frère, même s'ils n'était pas liés par le sang, secundo, et par son meilleur ami, tercio. Mine de rien ça commençait à faire pas mal.  
Assez pour que normalement il ne soit pas calme. Mais il se contrôlait. Pour le moment.

_« J'ai pas dû comprendre,_ murmura Luneth à présent assis.  
_- Et si tu avais compris, comment tu réagirais ? »_

Ne sachant si c'était du lard ou du cochon, Luneth pesta, s'injuria mentalement de rougir assez visiblement pour que son cadet le remarque et surtout pour la fascination momentanée pour les mains blanches et fines de son ami.  
Y joindre les siennes seraient sans doute très agr..

_« Arrêtes c'est pas un jeu !  
- Je sais,_ répliqua toujours calmement le châtain en se relevant à son tour, pour se retrouver assis à côté de son aîné.  
_- …  
C'est quoi alors cette question ?! On est frères je te rappelle.  
- Ah.  
- Fais pas comme si c'était une nouveauté.  
- Pas de sang.  
- Hein ?! Parce que t'étais sérieux ?!! »  
_  
Son propre ton méprisant surpris Luneth, pourquoi agressait-il Arc d'avoir réalisé la même chose que lui ? Il se mordit de nouveau sa lèvre déjà bien amochée et détourna le regard.

_« Désolé.  
- Tu peux.  
- …  
- Désolé.  
- Hei… ??!!! »_

L'argenté ne put terminer sa phrase tandis que deux lèvres douces et chastes se joignaient aux siennes, un contact furtif en somme. Les yeux écarquillés par ce contact imprévu l'aîné ne réalisa entièrement le geste de son cadet que quand celui-ci stoppa ce doux contact.  
Minute, pause, replay. C'était QUOAH ça.  
Par lâcheté ou réflexe, Arc avait fermé les yeux en l'embrassant, voir directement un refus dans ce contact ne le réjouissant guère, il préférait avoir l'illusion que ce n'était pas complètement quelque chose de raté.  
Et puis il n'y connaissait rien.  
Bref. Maintenant un silence, pesant, s'était installé entre eux.

L'argenté essayait tant bien que mal d'assimiler les dernières informations mais son cerveau refusait catégoriquement.  
L'homme sur lequel tant de ses espoirs reposait, celui qui dormait avec lui, celui qu'il regardait dormir en rêvant de pouvoir le serrer contre son corps un peu moins chastement que comme le ferait un frère ou un ami, venait, venait.  
Replay.  
Venait de l'embrasser, certes, très chastement mais pas comme un frère, ni un meilleur ami, ni.  
Arc venait de l'embrasser.  
L'information était plutôt claire mais son cerveau demeurait crypté.

Arc venait de l'embrasser.  
Arc venait de l'embrasser.

Minute là, il se relevait, visiblement peiné, les joues encore rouges et visiblement aussi surpris que lui de son geste.  
Par réflexe, Luneth agrippa le poignet du jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à se relever davantage.

_« … »  
_  
Un silence. Les anges qui passent.  
Luneth donna une impulsion sur son poignet et le châtain perdit l'équilibre pour retomber à genoux à ses côtés.

_« Ca serait dommage de partir maintenant, non ?  
- Mais… »  
_  
Ce à quoi aucune réplique ne fut acceptée, se penchant l'argenté frôla sadiquement les lèvres de son ami, visiblement troublé par ce contact furtif. Interrompant la torture et n'y tenant plus lui-même Luneth souda leurs lèvres, approfondissant lentement mais sûrement leurs contacts.  
Son cadet visiblement inexpérimenté, il fit attention à ne pas le brusquer, profitant du parfum vanillé de son nouvel amant.  
Séparant leurs lèvres et n'ayant toujours pas de cerveau en état de fonctionnement, il se contenta de bousculer tendrement Arc pour le chevaucher, pouvant à présent admirer à loisir son ami.  
Sa main descendant lentement sur chaque parcelle ignorée de ce visage parfait, n'oubliant ni les discrètes tâches de rousseur ni les lèvres déjà peu épargnées, descendant jusqu'au pull couleur crème. Il était magnifique, magnifique et à sa portée.

Luneth ne rajouta rien, se contentant de ses caresses chastes et il ne put qu'être surpris quand la main de son cadet se leva et passa dans ses cheveux pour les détacher en s'emparant de son chouchou.  
Les mèches argentés, attirées par la gravité tombèrent de chaque côté de son visage et un sourire tendre, amoureux ? se fraya une place sur le visage du châtain visiblement satisfait de lui, sa main jouant avec les mèches soyeuses.

_« Tu es beau,_ lui fit remarquer Arc le plus sérieusement du monde.  
_- … tu vas arrêter de dire des trucs gênants…  
- Ca va être dur…  
- En plus c'est toi qui est beau.  
- Ah… C'est vrai que c'est gênant.  
- Tu vois.  
- Mais c'est vrai.  
- Mais gênant.  
- Et c'est gênant aussi si je fais ça ? »_ demanda d'humeur visiblement taquine le cadet en passant ses mains dans le dos de l'aîné qui, surpris, ne put retenir un frisson, quand les doigts passèrent doucement le long du bas de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il s'arrêtèrent quelques instants plus tard. Un pull crème en moins et un noir en mauvais posture pour rester sur le dos de son propriétaire.  
Luneth se laissa retomber aux côtés de son amant allongé dans les végétaux.

Le ciel était bleu (6) entre les feuillages qui les couvraient pudiquement de ce soleil voyeur.

Jaloux de ce regard langoureux adressé à ce ciel de fin de saison et tremblant légèrement à l'approche de la baisse de température qui annonçait le début de soirée, Luneth tira la manche d'Arc qui le questionna du regard.

_« Oui ?  
- Je ne doutais pas de ton approbation… »_

Ce à quoi leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, l'aîné visiblement avide de ce contact, trop longtemps refoulé.

Essoufflé et à moitié dénudé, par les mains entreprenantes de son aîné Arc geignit lascivement devant l'impatience propre à l'argenté.

_« Pourquoi tu es aussi…ah.. impatient… »_

_« Hn… Ca faisait longtemps que j'attendais de voir ce que ça ferait d'écrire sur toi que tu m'appartenais… »_ murmura l'aîné en passant ses doigts sur la peau du cou dénudé et marquée d'un suçon de son cadet.  
Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, il plongea son regard violet dans celui de son frère, meilleur ami et… amant.

Inversant momentanément les rôles, Arc prit le dessus sur Luneth, lui cédant l'avantage sans aucune résistance, un vague sourire sur les lèvres qui se restèrent pas seules bien longtemps.

_« Hn.. Et… Ah. Après c'est toi qui dit.. ah.  
- Qui dit ? _reprit gentiment moqueur Arc.  
_- Que je suis… ah.. tu triches ! … hn.. « entreprenant » ?  
- Ma foi… je viens de songer que si on acceptait d'accompagner Refia et Ingus (7) dans sa quête on risquait d'être frustrés encore quelques temps alors là… laisse-moi en profiter._

_- « en » ?  
_  
Arc se mit à rire et devant ce rire cristallin l'argenté reprit le contrôle, ses mèches argentés retombant autour du visage du plus jeune tandis que leurs souffles se joignaient à nouveau.

_« Très bien… Alors tu vas voir ce que « profiter » peut vouloir signifier… »  
_  
Il n'eût pour réponse que de mains passant sur sa peau blanche, un sourire complice et quelques gémissements.  
Oui. Ils allaient profiter.  
Mais quand à promettre de s'abstenir le temps de la quête… hn.  
C'était juste une bonne excuse. Et tout le monde le sait.  
Les excuses ne sont pas forcément fondées.. alors de là à les respecter…  
Arc en doutait sérieusement si son compagnon n'arrêtait pas tout de suite ses caresses.

**_OWARI_**

* * *

(1) J'espère ne pas me tromper en pensant que Arc est de quelques mois plus jeune que Luneth. Sinon, je leur donne le même âge. 

(2) Si quelqu'un en ce monde sait si les yeux d'Arc sont marrons ou non qu'il me le dise s'explose les yeux sur les rares illustrations de ce dernier, si on en croit la version chibi du jeu, ils sont marrons mais dans le guide quand il est en mode « taille réel » (so sexy XD) je voterai pour marron-translucide tirant vers la pointe d'argent.  
- qui vient de dire que je me prenais vraiment la tête avec des détails ? Allez tous mourir.-

(3) Ok d'accord, j'ignore s'il y a une forêt et un quartier de prostitués (j'en doute un peu ça irait mal avec le reste) MAIS j'en avais besoin alors.  
Ouais ici, Dieu c'est moi, je crée les espaces, la nuit le jour… . ! XD ah rhem…

(4) Par contre je m'habitue toujours pas à son prénom +.+° ! En français ça le fait vraiment pas quand même…

(5) J'ai aucune idée de leur taille réelle choisies par Square Enix, j'ai pas trouvé en cherchant alors… je fais comme il me plait et vous êtes contents, hein ? - vous avez pas le choix, aussi faut admettre . -

(6) Et les oiseaux volaient… gnaaah .bave.

(7) Je sais que normalement Luneth part seul à la recherche des autres zozios mais moi, ça m'arrange si Arc et lui partent ensemble chercher les autres (vu qu'ils vivent au même endroit en plus ça m'aurait parut plus logique, m'enfin...). Oui ça m'arrange aussi de dire que cette quête est « organisée » à l'avance et que tout se passe pas au feeling comme dans le jeu. Je sais. Y'a beaucoup de choses qui m'arrangent n.n !

* * *

Revieeeews ?? 


End file.
